Det viktigste valget i deres liv
by lovemoonyforever
Summary: Min versjon av hvordan James, Sirius, Remus, Lily og Peter ble med i Føniksordenen. Tar i bruk deres engelske navn.


"**Det viktigste valget i deres liv" **

**Eller **

"**Velkommen til Ordenen" **

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans og Peter Pettigrew sto i vindeltrappa på vei opp til Humlesnurrs kontor. Alle var litt nervøse. _Hvorfor_ ville rektor at de skulle komme hit?

Det hadde de undret seg over hele veien opp hit. James og Sirius hadde selvfølgelig vært her flere ganger før. Det var ikke til å unngå, så mye tull de fant på. Men nå hadde de ikke gjort noe galt. En prefekt hadde bare kommet bort til dem der de satt på oppholdsrommet, sagt at rektor Humlesnurr ønsket dem på kontoret "så snart det var mulig for dem". Det betydde straks.

_Humlesnurrs p.o.v_

Albus lurte på om han gjorde det rette. De_ var_ svært unge. Men han trodde de kunne klare det. Og de var toppmål i krigen. Voldemort ville kvitte seg med alle som var smarte eller dyktige nok til å være en trussel mot hans sak. Fire av de fem falt under begge kategorier. Den siste i ingen.

Humlesnurr smilte. De var virkelig greie som lot Petter henge med. Det var det ikke mange som ville gjort. Men de var utrolig nære venner alle sammen. Ingenting kunne bryte det vennskapsbåndet. Ingenting.

_Normalt p.o.v. _

Rmus banket forsiktig på kontordøra. Den gikk opp av seg selv. Alle gikk sakte inn. Humlesnurr satt bak skrivebordet sitt. Han hadde nettopp sett på noen papirer. Nå så han oppmerksomt på de fem ungdommene. Så unge, men hadde allerede sett så mye de ikke skulle.

"Ah, der er dere," sa Humlesnurr. "kom og sitt ned. Jeg har noe viktig å spørre dere om. Vil noen av dere ha en sitronsutt?"

Ingen ville. De satte seg på hver sin stol foran skrivebordet hans. Eller, nesten alle gjorde det.

James foretrakk Lily's armlene.

"Nå," fortsatte rektor, " Jeg stoler på dere. Jeg stoler på at dere ikke forteller dette videre til NOEN andre. Forstår dere det?"

Alle nikket stumt. Nå var de svært nysgjerrige.

"Vel. For noen måneder siden tok jeg initiativet til at noen venner av meg skulle få møtes jevnlig, i hemmelighet, for å være sammen i disse mørke og vanskelige tider.

Vi gjør hva vi kan for å hindre flere dødsfall. Jeg ønsker å tilby dere en sjanse til

å hjelpe oss."

Alle bare så på ham. Så snudde samtlige gutter seg, som en, mot Remus.

"Hva var det han sa?" utbrøt Sirius.

Remus, Lily og Humlesnurr smilte. Til å være de flinkeste elevene Galtvort hadde sett på lenge, kunne James og Sirius være nokså dumme til tider.

Remus svarte " Han vil at vi skal være med i en hemmelig organisasjon han har stiftet for å motarbeide Voldemort."

"åh..."

"Det stemmer. Jeg har kalt organisasjonen "Føniksordenen". Den består av dyktige hekser og trollmenn, som vil ofre alt for at Voldemort skal forsvinne.

Humlesnurr så alvorlig ut.

"Dere vil være svært verdifulle medlemmer. James og Sirius, dere er allerede akseptert til svartspaner-trening de neste tre årene. Alastor Bister presset dere rett inn, etter den duell-oppvisningen deres. Han ville ha deg óg Remus, men de ville ikke tillate det. "

De to vekslet et trist smil.

"Dere fire har oppnådd noen av de beste Øglene jeg noen gang har sett.

Remus, du fikk ekstra poeng på svarteforsvar og aritmantikk. Lily, du på formler og eliksirer, og James, transfigurasjon.

Resten av deres Øgler, og alle Sirius sine, var S'er.

Peter, selv om dine resultater ikke er like bra som de andres, vil du likevel bli et verdifullt medlem. Jo flere, desto bedre.

Jeg tror at dere vil være interesserte i å være med, og dere er absolutt dyktige nok. Men ikke ta lett på dette. Dere kan miste noen dere har kjær, eller til og med dø selv."

En stillhet fulgte dette.

"Jeg er med!" utbrøt James og Sirius i kor. Remus og Lily nikket samtykkende. Peter så fra den ene til den andre.

"Men…det vil bli farlig!" pep han.

"Absolutt, Peter." svarte Humlesnurr.

"Men alt er farlig nå til dags. Voldemort får stadig flere tilhengere, og han dreper for fote. Han må stoppes." Han nikket trist mot Remus og James. De hadde begge mistet foreldrene sine i et angrep noen måneder tidligere.

Peter så fortsatt urolig ut. Vennene hans var så modige. De visste de kunne dø, likevel ville de være med. Han visste de heller ville dø enn å la han bli alvorlig skadet. De ville risikere sitt eget liv i et forsøk på å redde ham. Han ville aldri være i stand til å ofre sitt eget liv. Han beundret dem alle dypt, og han _kunne_ ikke la dem gjøre dette alene.

"O..ok. Jeg e..e.er med."stammet han.skjelvende. De så på ham med stolthet i blikket.

Humlesnurr smilte, lettet over at alle hadde bestemt seg for å hjelpe. De var noen ekte Griffinger.

James la armene rundt Lily mens han og Sirius gliste bredt til utsiktene til å vinne ære i krig. Remus og Lily så alvorlig på hverandre, de skjønte at dette ikke var noen lek. Peter så redd ut, men også stolt over at han torde å være med.

De visste ikke at de hadde tatt et valg som ville påvirke dem resten av livet….

Edited 29. September 2006


End file.
